Curtain Call
by BatDan
Summary: After Jason Todd, the second Robin's death at the hands of the Joker, Batman returns to Gotham a changed man. Meanwhile, the Joker, hospitalized by the Batman, is kidnapped by Black Mask who forces him to work for him. This obviously does not last...
1. Travel arrangements and sad news

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other characters he is affiliated with. They are the property of DC Comics.**

**Author's notes: Hi readers, this is my first attempt at a fan fic but I hope I did okay. Anyway, I got this idea after watching the movie "Under the Red Hood" which is awesome in my opinion, but I thought they could have gone deeper into the way Jason Todd's death affected Batman so here is my take on things. So all that's left to say is: Enjoy ! Please rate and review, any comments (negative or positive) are appreciated !**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Travel arrangements and sad news**

Alfred Pennyworth struggled to keep his calm. He had not heard from Bruce Wayne since he had hastily left Gotham to rescue Jason Todd, the second Robin Boy Wonder, from the clutches of the infamous Joker. The only news of his employer the butler had had were the flight details he had gathered from the Wayne bank account.

Since Master Todd's disappearance, this was the only way that Alfred had to be in the know concerning his employer's movements. The Batman had been searching Gotham all night, every night and searching police and criminal databases in the Batcave during the day. Then, when the Joker's message was intercepted, he dropped everything and immediately left for the mountains by Keystone City in a desperate attempt to save the only real family Batman still had.

* * *

The crunch of tires on the Wayne Manor driveway alerted the old man to Master Wayne's return. He allowed himself a relieved sigh, straightened himself up and stepped into the rain, all the while opening a large black umbrella which he held over the driver's door of the sports car. Bruce Wayne, or rather a shadow of the man, emerged from the vehicle.

"I trust everything went smoothly, sir?" the butler inquired, but the empty man stood before him gave no answer. His eyes fixed to the ground, Bruce Wayne looked as if he hadn't even heard his butler's words, nor did he even acknowledge his presence.

Alfred then turned to look at the passenger side of the car, but his gaze met an empty seat. "Master Wayne, where is Master Todd?" he asked apprehensively. Again, Bruce said nothing but bowed his head in sadness. Alfred gasped and froze, leaving Mister Wayne to enter the manor alone, not caring about the rain that was now soaking him.

* * *

After a long minute, Alfred regained his composure and entered the Wayne Manor. Jason Todd, the boy who had been so dear to both himself and his master, was gone, murdered by a psychopathic, sadistic clown. The Batman will of course blame himself for the Boy Wonder's death. This had always been Alfred's fear when he learned of Bruce Wayne taking the young Jason Todd under his wing.

Unlike Dick Grayson, the original Robin, he was taken in by Mister Wayne solely to fill the role of the Boy Wonder after Batman had seen his potential as he was escaping from petty criminals in one of Gotham's many alleyways. He had also managed to steal the Batmobile's tires. He had been a mischievous lad that much was certain, and yet there was a kindness in him. A kindness that he and Batman both could see, making him a perfect candidate to take up the Robin mantle.

* * *

Alfred set out to search for the owner of the house. He found him in the dark, dingy cavern the Batman adapted as his hideout, the Batcave, hidden far beneath the Wayne Manor. The Dark Knight was sat in front of one of the many computers in the laboratory section of the cave, typing furiously into the keyboard. Alfred deposited the tray of food he was carrying on a small table besides the Caped Crusader. "I prepared your dinner, Master Wayne," he announced. But, again, he was met by silence. He turned to leave and, as he did so, his eyes fell upon the Robin costume that Jason Todd used to don.

He had grown a lot over the years he had been Robin, and it had been upon Alfred to make adjustments to the outfit. And then, as he grew older, so did his fashion sense; he no longer wanted the green shorts and boots of the child Boy Wonder, and submitted to Alfred the design of a new Teen Wonder. It was this revised suit that Alfred found himself contemplating.

He looked back at Bruce who now has holding his bowed head in his hands. Alfred could not think of anything to say to the Dark Knight, no words of comfort came to him. After all, what was there to say? It broke the elderly man's heart to see the man he had cared so much for since he was a mere boy in such a state. He had not seen him so grief-stricken since the death of his parents. He had, however, been eight at the time thus much easier to comfort. The idea of the butler cradling Gotham's Dark Knight in his arms as he would have done all thos years ago, was laughable, though there was no humour to the situation.

With a sad sigh, he left the dank cavern with tears streaming down his face. While in the elevator leading back to the manor, he felt sure he heard Batman let out an uncharacteristic, desperate and devastated howl.


	2. A change in Gotham's skyline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any characters he is associated with, they are the property of DC Comics.**

**Author's notes: Hello readers! This is an early update, but I didn't have much to do, and I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter before I started writing. I hope youu enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please rate and review, as always your comments are much appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A change in Gotham's skyline**

The streets of Old Gotham were always bustling with life, even after dark. A few solitary cars sped across the roads, with all sorts of people walking hastily on the pavements. The odd gunshot, scream and crash were common sounds and although they were unfriendly noises, next to no one even winced they were that used to it. All but one person, a small, thin man in his early twenties jumped a foot in the air at the slightest noise. He walked hurriedly, looking over his shoulder every yard or so. Mark Jones wiped his eyes, tears beading within them. He was scared. He was in debt to some bad people; he'd had no choice but to turn to the loan sharks to pay for his wife's hospital treatment. He turned into an alleyway, leaned himself against a wall, breathing heavily. He was trapped.

* * *

He almost fainted at the sound of someone calling his name. "Hey, Jones!" he turned to see three large, muscular men in leather jackets and jeans standing in V-formation at the entrance to the alleyway; all of them were carrying a baseball bat or another makeshift weapon. "You got the boss' money?" the one in the front demanded, "You know, you owe Mr. Sionis a lotta dough."

Mark felt his throat dry up instantly and couldn't bring himself to speak. He gulped a couple of times, trying to clear the arid feeling in his windpipe. "P-please," he stammered, "I need more time. My wife is recovering and not working yet so I'm trying to provide for her as well." He insisted, pleading. But this did not go down well.

"Oh, providing for your family are ya?" the man asked snidely "And who's gonna provide for Mr. Sionis, huh? You borrowed a lot from him, and now he wants it back, so I'll ask again. Do you have Mr. Sionis' money?" While saying this, all three men stepped slowly forwards, all the while hitting their weapons against their hands in a menacing fashion.

The young, terrified man stumbled backwards, pleading with his assailants "No, please. I can get the money, I swear. Just give me some time!" The men continued advancing on the man. "Times up, Jones." The leader said simply. He raised his bat, readying a strike on Mark's wide-eyed, scared face. He closed his eyes and ducked his head, bracing himself for the impact.

* * *

But none came. Instead, he heard a series of sounds of fist upon face and grunts. When he dared open his eyes and look up, a tall dark figure was standing over the broken men who were just threatening him. The figure seemed almost to be the darkness incarnate; it was all black save for two white specks on its pointy-eared head. Mark Jones watched in fear as the Batman bent down, lifting the leader of the three thugs up by the front of his jacket. "What is Black Mask up to?" said a deep, growling voice that came from the Dark Knight. When he got no answer, he twisted the man's arm behind his back and slammed him against the brick wall of the warehouse next to him, his feet off the ground. He asked again.

"I ain't telling you nothing." the man choked, his voice barely audible to the young man watching on. The Dark knight did not like this one bit. He slammed the thug's face into the wall, exploding his nose and breaking several of his teeth. Screaming, the thug fell to his knees, spitting out a mixture of blood, vomit and teeth. But Batman wasn't finished. He grabbed the man's hair, lifting his head and lay into him. Punch after punch came, the thug's screams of pain interrupted only by the impact of his attacker's fist on his face.

Mark Jones winced at every blow that Batman made against the thug. He actually came to feel sorry for the man who, just a few minutes ago, was preparing to do the same to him. He couldn't understand how one human being could do this to another. Assuming the Batman really was human, of course. "STOP!" Mark Jones' voice rang out, echoing in the alleyway, surprising even him. The Dark Knight looked up at him and Mark winced at the sight of the scowl he could see from what was visible of Batman's face. The Caped Crusader threw the thug to the ground and, with a swish of his cape, was gone.

* * *

Batman crouched atop one of the many gargoyles on the edge of Gotham's rooftops. He shook his head in disgust. He had lost control. Again. Two months had passed since he returned from his failed attempt of saving Jason Todd, and he had been having this problem ever since he got back. Whenever he saw a criminal, a lowlife scumbag getting a high from others' misery, he was blinded by a fierce rage and all he could see was the lifeless form of his young friend. Then the red came, unleashing the Dark Knight's violent fury on the criminals he swore to take down without ever sinking to their level.

He wrapped his long black cape around him in an attempt to shield himself from such parasitic thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to find a sense of calm he usually had when in the Batman persona, but to no avail. The young face of Jason Todd was all he could see and his thoughts returned to that night. Finding out about the Joker and his whereabouts, racing to Keystone City as fast as he could, but finding nothing but an empty warehouse. Empty, but for the limp, lifeless body of Todd, his faced carved into a sinister smile, his eyes wide from the last scream he gave. Tears formed in Batman's eyes, clouding his vision and them pooling behind the lenses of his cowl which he pulled back to wipe them. Returning the black headdress, he thought back to all the adventures he had had with Robin.

* * *

A beep from his communicator interrupted his thoughts, followed by the cool, crisp voice of his butler. "Sir, I advise you return to the Batcave presently. There is something you should see." Alfred said with a sense of urgency to his voice.

"Alright Alfred, I'm on my way." The Dark Knight responded and with a sigh and a shake of his head to clear it, leapt off the rooftop, landing on the sleek, black, one-manned jet called the Batwing.

End of Chapter 2


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the DC Universe, they are the property of DC Comics**

**Author's notes: Well this is slightly later than before, I have not been able to write for a while because of work and then vacation. So anyway, I got my very first follower on the story so I would like to thank whoever that is, it really makes me want to write more knowing at least someone wants to read more! As always, reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An unexpected visitor**

The Joker awoke from his stupor as the effects of his painkilling drugs wore off. He gasped as the pain from his entire broken body came rushing back, but he immediately started laughing maniacally. The pain was a reminder of his latest stab at his nemesis, The Batman. He'd killed Boy Wonder number 2 who, he found, was much less fun than the first. But the scream he let out as the clown carved a smile on his face was one of his most treasured memories. It was a funny thing how someone's pain could bring him so much pleasure, but that is exactly what he felt when he thought of how the brat's death must have affected the Caped Crusader. The look of rage and anguish on Batman's face as he beat the living shit out of the white-faced madman elated Joker to a point that he felt like he couldn't ever top it. But that would be against his ambitious personality.

He looked around the hospital room he occupied in the Arkham Asylum. It was so dull, no bright colours at all. The room was a clean, clinical white and yet rather dark. Through the glass pane on the door he could see the outline of two armed guards. The two guards had escorted him and a team of doctors to his room not two months ago and, had he not been in a critical condition, responded violently to his provocation when he spoke of the number of guards he killed during his last escape from the mental hospital/prison; but The Batman had beaten him more than half to death, so they refrained from worsening his condition. The body cast he was dressed in was as white as his skin, and his green hair was entirely hidden by bandages wrapped tightly around his head so that it looked as if he were just one big white form, all save for his bright red lips. He had never felt so bored.

* * *

Just as that thought crossed his mind, he heard the unmistakable sound of two silenced pistol shots followed by the thump of two deadweights hitting the ground. The lock to his room was blown off the door, and swung open, a throng of men entering. Behind them, a tall slim man in a white suit stepped over the bodies of the two guards that were previously stationed in front of the Joker's room. The man in the suit tilted his head both ways and cracked his neck. The most surprising aspect of this man was that a black wooden, skull-like mask covered his entire face and head. The hospitalized clown's eyes widened in surprise before a mad smile broke his rosy lips, and a burst of maniacal laughter erupted from his broken form.

"Roman!" he shouted, looking straight at Black Mask, "I'd get up and shake your hand, but… Well… You know as well as I do how angry Bats can get!" this last sentence was followed by another bout of cackling.

Roman Sionis said nothing, but looked at the man before him. _He'd better be worth it._ He thought to himself. Head of Sionis industries, one of the only companies in Gotham to rival Wayne industries, and pitiless crime lord of Gotham; he would usually never stoop so low as to ask anyone for help, especially not this insane, unpredictable, uncontrollable clown. But Batman's new reign of terror over the Gotham crime scene left him no choice. He needed the clown, even if he would never admit it to him. But then again, the madman was in no position to refuse. He straightened as he finally decided to speak.

"Get your things, we're leaving." he ordered, his eyes never leaving the Joker's placid form. "From now on, you work for me." He was annoyed to see that the Joker's smile didn't falter once; he just looked gleefully at him.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, it seems everyone's after me nowadays" the Prince of Crime clucked "First Batman, then the hospital, journalists, the police; and now you, Romie. But why would a big crime boss such as yourself need little old me."

* * *

This angered Sionis even further and he warned Joker to never call him that again. Without another word he clicked his fingers and pointed at the bed. Immediately, two of the men grabbed hold of it and unplugged the clown from all the hospital machinery before hurtling down the corridors with him, Joker laughing gleefully all the while.

"I like this ride! Will I be allowed another go?" He wailed happily, but the men pushing his makeshift cart ignored him, in fact, they seemed to be avoiding looking at him as though frightened of him. They wheeled him out of Arkham Asylum, and lifted him and his bed into the back of a large van before buckling it down and him to it. Black Mask entered the van and sat down on a bench opposite the Joker's bed, staring at him all the while. The Joker however seemed to be having a gay old time, as if he himself had planned this and was thrilled to see it going so smoothly.

"So, Romie - I can call you Romie, right?" Joker started, rewarding himself with a glare from Black Mask – as much of a glare as you can get from a man in a mask anyway – "You still haven't told me why exactly you have snatched me from the comfort and boredom of my hospital bed."

"I told you, clown." Black Mask growled back at him "You work for me now."

"Yes, yes, yes, I got that part. But why now? You've never asked for my talents before, in fact you always seemed to despise me. You avoided me like I was some crazy lunatic. Oh… I guess I am!" This sent the Prince of Crime into another bout of maniacal cackling.

Sionis waited for it to subside and said "Since you butchered Batman's brat, he's coming down on my guys harder than ever, so I thought you would be the one best suited to plan my operations now."

"You know, Romie. That sounds like a marvelous idea!" Joker replied, howling with more laughter, his killing of the Boy Wonder had affected Batman more than he'd ever hoped.

Black Mask said nothing else on the journey back to Sionis tower, but the Joker wailed with uncontrollable fits of laughter as the van hurtled through the streets of Gotham.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Unwanted Counsel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any of the other characters associated with him. They are the sole property of DC Comics.**

**Author's Notes: This is quite a late update (or rather later than previously) because of stuff going on in my life around the time of going back to university, so apologies there. I had originally another plan for this chapter but, as I was writing it, it sort of took off on its own for this more emotionally charged version. I hope that comes across because I got quite emotional myself writing it. Anyways, as ever rate and review, follow, favourite or whatever you want to do! And enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unwanted counsel**

With a crash, the Batwing broke through the waterfall hiding the aerial entrance to the Batcave and came to set itself on a landing pad lit up by floor lamps. As Batman exited the aircraft, he noticed his butler Alfred and Dick Grayson, formerly Robin, in his Nightwing suit standing in front of one of the large screens on the many consoles that filled a section of the lair.

* * *

As Bruce approached the pair, removing his cowl, he noticed they were both scrutinizing him, waiting for a reaction to something he was not yet aware of. Looking up at the screen they had been watching, he noticed it was a news report. His eyes widened at the sight of the message scrolling across the screen, beneath the reporter Vicki Vale's figure in front of the asylum on Arkham Island.

"BREAKING NEWS: JOKER ESCAPES ARKHAM AIDED BY AN UNKNOWN ALLY" the message read.

"The escape was first noticed when the guard change was scheduled." Vicki said. "However, the two new officers found their predecessors dead, both shot. It is at this moment unknown how the infamous Joker escaped from custody, but in his physical state, he would have been unable to get out by himself which leads police to believe his escape was planned by an unknown guardian angel to Gotham's Prince of Crime."

* * *

Bruce listened in horror, his mind struggling to grasp what the reporter's words meant. He jumped as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Nightwing just behind him, watching his former mentor in quiet empathy. Alfred was also looking towards them, an unreadable expression on his face; it seemed as though neither of them knew what to say to the stunned man before them.

* * *

"Police are currently investigating the event." The blonde haired journalist went on. "Indeed, Commissioner James Gordon was seen going into Arkham Asylum along with Inspector Harvey Bullock shortly after the alarm was raised. Surprisingly however, no reports of the Batman on the scene have been heard."

* * *

These words seemed to finally reach Bruce who snapped awake almost immediately. He turned swiftly to leave, pulling his cowl back over his head, but found Dick in front of him, blocking the way.

"Bruce, wait. You don't have to do this." Dick stated sympathetically.

"Yes, Dick, I do. It's expected of me." Bruce retorted, his voice a low growl. "If I show weakness, I'll lose face, and Gotham can't afford that."

Dick took an involuntary step back, aghast, since when was protecting Gotham about image? Bruce was many things, but vain was not one of them. And now he was talking like he was the only one in the city who made a difference. Alfred had said to him that he was not the same since Jason had died, but Dick hadn't really had a chance to see it yet. Obviously, the butler had conveyed to him reports of Batman savaging criminals, being far more brutal than ever before, beating them to an inch from death, but hadn't felt much cause for concern. Obviously he'd been gravely mistaken.

* * *

"No Bruce, you don't. We all know what that madman did, the whole city does. No one will blame you for sitting this one out." He reasoned. "I'll go to help the police with the investigation and report back to you."

"Dick, get out of my way." Bruce threatened, but Nightwing did not move. "NOW!" he shouted, swinging at him.

The blow took Dick by surprise and it connected with his jaw, causing him to fall backwards to the ground. He sprang into action, jumping back up and grabbing the Batman's arms, bringing his face close to the dark cowl his friend wore, staring at the white lenses in place of his eyes.

"Bruce, please. We're worried about you. Alfred told me about your problems with control." Batman's head swivelled sharply to stare at his butler who had the decency to look ashamed. "And that's with regular street thugs." Dick continued. "This is Joker we're talking about. You won't be able to keep your head clear, my friend. You told me yourself when teaching me that the key to any investigation is emotional detachment. We both know that's not an option for you at the moment." This sentence caused Bruce to hang his head, the sense of Dick's reasoning catching up to him.

* * *

He nodded, lowering his arms and pulling off his cowl. Nightwing released him from his grip, sighing in relief and placed a comforting hand upon his arm.

"I'll let you know anything we work out, and I'll let Jim know you can't be there tonight." He reassured him, turning to leave.

"Dick!" Bruce called. Nightwing turned to look at him. Bruce looked pitiful, his dark eyes sunken and lifeless. It was heart-breaking to see such a strong, hard man in such a devastated state. "Thank you…" He said in a quiet voice.

Dick just nodded, not wanting to add to Batman's embarrassment, and jumped on his Batcycle. With a loud roar from the engine, he had left the Batcave, speeding on his vehicle. After he left, a heavy silence fell over the cave, a palpable tension in the air.

* * *

"Master Bruce?" Alfred finally dared. "I must say, I believe you are right to let Master Richard take care of this delicate matter."

Bruce neither said anything, nor did anything.

"I hope you won't reproach my divulging your troubles to Master Richard, sir. I only acted in good faith, I trust you realize this." Alfred continued, not even sure if Bruce could hear him. "I do believe he is best equipped to understand your turmoil, which is why I called him tonight before calling you. We all loved Jason dearly, sir."

* * *

At the mention of Jason's name, Bruce's knees gave out and he fell to the floor, sobs wrenching through him.

With a gasp, Alfred ran to his master and cradled him in his arms, swaying comfortingly. His previous worries of comforting the Batman were trumped by his love for Bruce Wayne and his concern for his well-being.


	5. Friendly Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Batmanverse characters, they are the property of DC Comics.**

**Author's Notes: Well this chapter was pretty hard to write, it is a little slower, maybe even a lot slower, than the previous chapters, but it is necessary, so bear with me. I do know where this is going ! :) As always, do not hesitate to review, favourite, follow, or whatever you want to do ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friendly conspiracy**

Bruce awoke to the sound of a bell emanating from the main entrance of the Wayne Manor. Looking to the digital alarm clock atop the small oak table alongside his king-sized four-poster bed, he saw it was past 11 o'clock A.M. He had slept for 7 hours - a long time for the Caped Crusader - having been escorted to bed by Alfred in a sorry state. It had taken him almost half an hour to calm his sobbing, stuttering breath long enough to change from his Batman costume and allow himself to be practically carried up to his master bedroom by his old friend and butler. Even after that, sleep eluded him, his thoughts not moving from the Joker's escape from Arkham for hours.

Emerging from his bedroom dressed in a dressing gown, he made his way down the main stairs to find Alfred at the front door, speaking in a hushed voice to someone on the other side of the door. They were obviously rather short, for they were hidden from Bruce's view. As Bruce arrived at the door, Alfred bade whoever was visiting farewell and closed the door, sighing audibly.

* * *

"Who was that, Alfred?" Bruce inquired a quizzical look on his face. Alfred had obviously not noticed his employer's arrival, for he was wrenched from a train of thought with a jump. The old man straightened himself and mumbled that it was nothing important and that he shouldn't worry himself. Excusing himself hastily, the butler hurried off to make Bruce's breakfast leaving him standing at the doorway. _What was Alfred hiding_, Bruce wondered?

Not able to contain his curiosity, he opened the door and peered outside to see a man hurriedly stuffing a wheelchair into the back of a dark-windowed car. Through the rear windshield, Bruce could see the outline of a woman sitting in the back of the car, her head bowed. _Barbara?_ Bruce thought to himself. He closed the door and made his way to the dining table, all the while wondering why Barbara Gordon had come to Wayne Manor, only to stay for barely five minutes. And what was it her and Alfred had been whispering to each other? Yet when he brought it up with Alfred, the man mumbled he must have been mistaken and hastily changed the subject, adding even further to Bruce's befuddlement.

* * *

Barbara Gordon arrived home almost an hour after leaving Wayne Manor: traffic in Gotham City had been terrible, cars moving at a crawling pace, their horns blaring loudly due to their drivers becoming increasingly impatient. She wheeled herself into her first floor apartment and checked her phone for messages, there was one. And it was not one she had expected to hear.

Hi Babs, it's Dick," Said a familiar voice from the phone. It was one she had not heard for a while, such as the name Babs. Only Dick Grayson, the man she had once loved, had ever called her that. "I don't know if you've spoken to Alfred recently about Bruce, but you should know he's in a really bad way since he got back from Keystone city when Jason… Well, you know… Anyway, since Joker got out, Alfred and I both think it's safer to keep him off the streets at night. The reason I'm telling you this is that we think it will be best to all tell him this together. I'm getting Selina Kyle to come as well. I know she isn't aware of Bruce's identity, but she does love Batman, and I don't think she'll ever betray him. She is very important to Bruce as well, so I reckon her being there will be a great help. We'll be getting together tonight at the Manor and having a dinner while we tell him. Will you be able to make it? If not, give me a call and I'll rearrange with Alfred, but obviously the sooner the better. See you tonight. Bye Babs."

Barbara remained stock still, her mind still reeling at what she had just heard. She had just seen Alfred, so she knew about Bruce's state of mind and the arranged dinner that evening. But bringing Selina Kyle, Catwoman, into it and revealing the Batman's true identity to her? What was Dick thinking? Her allegiance in the Gotham crime fighting scene was ambiguous to say the least. Though he was right about her feelings toward the Batman, she did love him dearly, and maybe her support was exactly what Bruce needed. Though still dubious and anxious about his decision, she decided to trust in Dick. He was Nightwing after all, and had come so far since he had first arrived in Gotham a devastated orphan. And what's more, even if she would never openly admit it, she still loved him greatly and was sure he still had feelings for her. She just hoped that her trust in Dick and, by extension, in Selina Kyle was well founded.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stepped into the car waiting for him outside Wayne Tower, removing his black tie as he sat down. He had not wanted to participate in the board meeting of Wayne Enterprises but, as Alfred had pointed out, Bruce Wayne had to uphold his image of billionaire businessman despite his wish of carrying out the investigation into the Joker escape. He looked at the sunset as the rush-hour traffic held him up, lost in his thoughts. So much so that he didn't even realize that his driver was not Alfred as per usual, and did not notice it during the whole drive back to the Manor. He was obsessed with finding Joker. After he had been to the scene the night of his escape, Dick had reported that no clues could be found at Arkham. The cameras had been taken out ten minutes before by a guard that had obviously been paid off. However, the said guard had been found dead in a dumpster two streets away, so there was no way of interrogating him. What's more, the bullets used to take out the men stationed in front of the Joker's cell were untraceable: they were obviously unique and made specifically by whoever carried out this operation to not be traced back to the gun.

* * *

His train of thought was interrupted by the driver informing him they had arrived. Finally realizing the driver was not in fact Alfred, he started, getting out of the vehicle, very confused, and made his way to the door. As he approached the door, it opened itself and revealed Alfred standing behind. When asked why he had not picked up Bruce, the butler merely invited him to make his way to the main dining hall. More and more befuddled, he obliged. He was surprised to find Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson there and, to his utter disbelief, Selina Kyle who was dressed in an elegant black open-backed dress that hugged her feminine forms perfectly and matched her midnight black hair like they had been made together. Since Barbara and Dick were engrossed in conversation, she was the first to notice Bruce's entrance and gave him a sad, sweet smile.

Dick then noticed Bruce standing there, astounded, and they all turned to look at him, Alfred standing in beside Barbara. None of them spoke and Bruce just stared at the four of them, speechless. The silence was finally broken by Selina's low purr that had an unmistakable sadness to it.

"Hi, handsome… Why don't you sit down? We need to talk." She said, walking up to Bruce and taking his hand. She walked him to a chair, and they all sat down around the long table.


End file.
